1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning brushes and more particularly pertains to a new garbage can cleaning system for cleaning a garbage can after garbage has been removed from the garbage can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning brushes is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,372,308 describes a system for delivering water to an article and the brush rotates to clean the article. Another type of cleaning brush is U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,597 having a brush for dispensing water and soap onto a surface being cleaned. U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,449 having a brush, for cleaning such articles as bottles, that dispenses fluid from the brush to facilitate cleaning.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features for collecting used fluid from a garbage can and storing the used fluid for proper disposal.